You Belong With Me
by Pandora Star
Summary: Doesn't really relate to the song that much. Nari has loved Nagi for 3 years, will Nari ever be able to date Nagi or will Rima continue to be Nagi's girlfriend? My first fan-fic, please read and review!
1. Jealous?

Me : YAY! My first fan fic ever. This story doesn't really exactly match the title but it does... a little... kinda... And our first guest is...

**Amu : Hi Pandora-chan! and... Why aren't I the main character of this story!**

**Me : Hey Amu. And it's because... well, I don't like you as much as my OC character :D**

**Amu : so mean!**

**Me : But you're still in the story.**

**Amu : Yea.. So how many lines do I have?**

**Me : ... I don't know. Like.. none in this chapter? But don't worry, you'll get around 5 or something in the next chapter.**

**Amu : BUT AREN'T I THE MAIN CHARACTER IN SHUGO CHARA? **

**Me : Yes BUT... this isn't exactly shugo chara. this is shugo chara fanfic!**

**Ran & Miki & Su : Pandora doesn't own Shugo Chara and most likely never will!**

* * *

-Nari's POV—

I sighed as I twisted my light caramel coloured hair. Right now, I'm in the middle of class, my best friends, Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, and Kukai are in the same class as me(Kukai and Yaya are in the same grade as them). In my class, there is also Amu, Yaya, Utau, Kairi, Tadase, a bunch of other people and… Rima. It's not like I **hate **Rima or dislike her, it's just that Rima happens to be dating Nagi, the person I liked for about three years. Rima had only moved here at the start of this year (gr. 7) but she already has a bunch of fan boys doing everything for her. So then **why** does she have to choose Nagi? It's obvious that she's working him like a slave and that she doesn't actually like him, in fact, she hates him. I bet she's just all "lovey dovey" around him because he's willing to do anything for her. Whenever I see Rima and Nagi together... I think of the song... You Belong With Me.

I sighed again as Nagi (who's sitting diagonally left from me) and Rima (sitting on the left of Nagi) talked and laughed like they were the only ones here.

-Nadeshiko's POV—

I glanced over at my best friend Nari, she still looked so depressed over Rima and Nagi dating. I told her to get over it and that there are better people in this world than my twin brother but she just wouldn't believe it. I agreed with Nari a bit though, she was much better than Rima. Rima was just using Nagi to help her carry her stuff, have Nagi show her his homework so she can copy, and stuff like that. Most people in the school knew about it. Seriously, my brother is such an idiot. I can't believe that he actually liked someone like Rima, who doesn't even like him back!

-Kukai's POV—

Nari has sighed for… the 17th time today I think. She has been doing that 3 weeks ago, ever since Nagi started being with Rima. Rima doesn't match Nagi at all.

Nagi, Nade, Nari and I are pretty athletic. I was good at soccer, Nagi was awesome with basketball, Nari was great at long jump and Nade was good at high jump. We were pretty much the stars at school, we had good grades too. Where as Rima, she had barely any athletic ability, she doesn't get exactly "fantastic" marks and she's just known over the school because the boys –except me, Tadase, and some other people- think she's cute.

-Rima's POV—

Haha, I can't believe that this boy has been working for me for almost 3 weeks! He's so gullible that he'll believe anything I say. Of course, I don't like him but he seems to think I do since I act it all out. Ahh, life is so easy now, I don't even have to do homework, since I just have to keep on saying "I don't get it" until Fujisaki shows me his homework.

-Normal POV—

"Ok everyone, class is over, go ahead and head to lunch." said the teacher while gathering up loose papers and walking out of the classroom. Meanwhile, Nagi and Rima had already followed the teacher and walked out of the room to get lunch at the cafeteria.

-In the cafeteria—

"Hey Nagi, can I trade my pepperoni pizza for your Hawaiian one?" asked Nari with her clear blue eyes sparkling with hope. "But Nagi, I wanted to trade my cheese pizza for your Hawaiian…" said Rima while putting on a fake pout on her face. "Uh well… Nari asked first…" said Nagi. "Pweeese Nagi?" whined Rima. "Ah… I'll just give it to… Rima…" said Nagi finally.

"But-" said Nari. "I was expecting you to! Since I am your girlfriend after all." Rima cut in.

Nagi and Rima then left a disappointed Nari in the cafeteria with her pepperoni pizza.

" Even my sparkly attack didn't work!" whined Nari

"Don't worry Nari… It doesn't mean he doesn't like you. And here, you can have my Hawaiian pizza instead." Said Nadeshiko trying to comfort Nari.

"Thanks Nade!"said Nari cheerfully although still a bit sad inside that Nagi chose Rima.

-Sunday, Nari's POV—

I have nothing to do today… Mom & Dad went out to meet some people… little sister Lily is off at some girl's birthday party. All of a sudden, my pink LG lollipop (don't own) cell phone started ringing.

*ring* ring* (supposed to be Nari's cellphone ringing).

Hello?

**Hey Nari, are you free today?**

Hey Nagi… I don't have anything to do today… So yeah.

**Want to go shopping with me? Nade and Kukai are busy.**

Sure… is Rima coming?

**No… Why?**

Nothing much. I'll meet you in front of the mall in 15 minutes. Bye

**K, bye.**

-15 minutes later, Nagi's POV—

I walked over to the water fountain in front of the mall and saw Nari tossing a penny into the fountain. I jogged over to her.

"Hey Nari, what'd you wish for?" I asked while I hit her own the back

"WOAH!" screamed Nari from the surprise of me hitting her. She did those frantic arm waves trying to regain her balance. I laughed at her.

"What?" she asked after she finally stood properly.

"You're funny." I said. "Uhh… thanks…?" She replied.

"Where do you want to go first?" Nari asked as we headed to the mall's door. "Well, I have to go to the sports store for sure. And uh… I want to… get something for Rima… you know, for our 3 week anniversary." I said with a slight blush. Nari seemed to lose her smile for a moment, but then forced on a smile and lead the way to the sports store.

Why would she force herself to smile like that? If you didn't know her a lot, you would think the smile was the same as all her other smiles, but I was her best friend for almost 6 years now, I could tell.

Soon, we arrived at the sports store. She seemed to blankly stare at random things and when I said things to her, she would just nod.

I looked in Nari's eyes, they weren't her usual pretty sky blue eyes, instead, they looked gloomy. Even though her eyes her full of gloom, she still smiled her fake smile and tried to be cheerful, although I could tell she was forcing it and it seemed really hard for her.

-Nari's POV—

Once Nagi said the point of coming here was to buy something for Rima. I turned from a very happy me to a depressed jealous me. I thought we went here to have fun, but I guess I should have known since Nagi barely goes shopping with me unless we're with Nade or the other girls.

"Nari, which kind of basketball should I buy? This green one or that orange one over there? asked Nagi.

I was still lost in my thoughts so I just randomly pointed at a ball.

"Um, Nari. Those are soccer balls." Said Nagi. "Oh, uh… get the orange one." I said after figuring out what I just did.

"Okay then." Nagi replied with a worried smile

-Nagi's POV—

There is defiantly something wrong with her. She pointed at a soccer ball!

I glanced over at Nari again. She seemed to be thinking about something again. I wonder what it is. She usually doesn't space out like this.

"Well, I paid for the ball so let's go get lunch!" I said while pulling her away from looking at a pile of tennis rackets.

We walked awhile without talking and finally arrived at the food court.

"Nari, what do you want to eat?" I asked while we sat at a table.

I got no answer.

"Nari?" I said while shaking her hand. Still no answer. Boy she's scaring me today.

-Nari's POV—

We sat down at a table. Then I started thinking about Rima and Nagi getting married and if I should go to their wedding or not. I think I heard Nagi say something but I was too deep in my thoughts so I couldn't hear him. He then left me and lined up for "Burger McBurger" (not sure if this exists).

-Nagi's POV—

Nari wouldn't answer so I just lined up to get burgers. I got the two meals and went back to Nari, who still seemed to be daydreaming. She seemed to snap out of it when I came back with the food and started eating.

"You've been spacing out today, what are you thinking of?" I asked while biting into my cheese burger.

"Not much." Nari replied as she took a sip of coke.

"If you say so."I said a bit worried.

-Awhile later, normal POV—

"You sure you don't need to buy anything?" Nagi asked Nari. "Yeah I'm sure." Nari said after deciding to stop spacing out.

The two walked into various clothing and accessory shops. They soon stopped at a shop called "Kawaii Dream". (not sure if that exists either…)

"Do you think this headband will look good on Rima?" Nagi asked while holding up a headband with a large daisy on top. "You're her boyfriend, you decide." Replied Nari as she looked at some bracelets.

"I think I'm going to get her this pair of earrings" said Nagi after wandering into the jewelry section.

"It looks nice, I'm going to buy these friendship bracelets for Nade!" said Nari after she picked up a pair of matching bracelets.

-Nari's POV—

While I was shopping, I saw this REALLY cute necklace which had a clear crystal star pendant dangling.

"Hey Nagi, this looks nice doesn't it?" I said as I tried to hint out I liked it.

"I guess so… Do you think Rima will like that better than the earrings?" said Nagi. I sighed a bit that he had to bring Rima into this and walked away pretending to look at some other stuff.

-Nagi's POV—

We finally left the mall and now we were walking home together. (since they lived like uh… right next door to each other :D)

I noticed that ever since Nari showed me the necklace, she seemed to get a little more depressed. Did the necklace bring back a bad memory or something?

"Nari, you seem gloomy today, why is that? Are you sick?" I asked

"No, it's nothing"

"It doesn't look like nothing to me. Whenever I talk about Rima, you seem a bit sad"

"I'm telling you it's nothing!"

"Just tell me why!"

"No."

"Tell me…" I said with a small pout.

"Fine, it's because of my grades."

"What are you talking about? You get like, the best grades in class!"

"Well… I'm worrying about my physical ability."

"No, you're the best long jumper there is. So stop lying to me and tell me why."

-Nari's POV—

I had run out of things to say, thankfully, my cell phone started ringing and I quickly pressed "talk"

Hello?

**Hey Nari! It's Nadeshiko. Want to go to the park right now?**

Um… sure?

**Great! And you're with Nagi right now…am I right?**

Yea.

**Do you want him to come?**

…Not really.

**Okay, I'll see you at the park in 5-10 minutes. Tell my bro that I want to talk to you and he can't come if he asks why.**

K Nade, I'll be there soon. –end of call-

"Where do you need to go?" asked Nagi. "I'm going to meet Nade, she said she wants to talk to me about something so I'm going to be leaving now. Bye!" I said to Nagi as I swiftly turned right and started walking to the park. I heard I faint "bye" after that. In a few minutes, I walked up to Nadeshiko, who was on one of the swings.

I talked to her about what happened today and thanked her for saving me by calling. I also gave her the bracelet and we chattered for the rest of the time.

-Nadeshiko's POV, at her house—

"Nagi, have you ever thought that Rima _doesn't _like you?" I asked

"What do you mean? She either texts me or calls and says she loves me at the end." he replied

"Well… do you like anybody else other than Rima?"

"Not really… everyone else just… doesn't seem right."

"But you hang out with Nari and I, don't we seem right?"

"Well Nade, you're my sis and Nari… we've been friends for a long time and I don't think she likes me as her boyfriend."

I gave out a big sigh and left Nagi's room. How could my brother me so smart at school but so stupid when it comes to love?

* * *

**Me : Well guys, what do you think? I hope it's not terrible =.= Please review and tell me what I should improve on! **

**Ikuto : Hey, I'm here to pick up Amu**

**Me : Oh uh, she's in the washroom crying about how she's not the main character.**

**Ikuto : Ok then... bye**

**Me : Bye you blue-haired mysterious guy!**


	2. Angry?

**Me : Hey all of you people again! I typed this chapter while I was waiting for this site to let me upload stories! I have... half of the third chapter done too!**

**Kukai : Yo Pandora. Heard Amu cried while talking to you**

**Me : Not my fault she always wants to be in the centre of attention**

**Kukai : Uh huh... Can I go? I have soccer practice.**

**Me : B-but Kukai! I'm lonely :(**

**Kukai : and I have soccer practice! Bye! *tries to leave***

**Me : KUKAI! *grabs arm and tapes him to a chair* Enjoy these cookies while you're here *stuffs cookies into Kukai's mouth***

**Kukai : I have to leave but, these cookies are good! Where'd you buy em?**

**Me : Some place. Now do the disclaimer.**

**Kukai : ...**

**Me : Oh right, you have cookies in your mouth... DAICHI!**

**Daichi : Yes m'am... Pandora doesn't own Shugo Chara! ...Can I have a cookie now?**

* * *

-Nadeshiko's POV, still at her house—

"How are you **so** sure that Nari doesn't like you?" I asked my brother

"Nade, we were friends for as long as I can remember, if she liked me, she would have told me. And plus, she probably likes somebody else. " Answered Nagi.

Yea Nagi, as if. She has liked you for 3 years! If only Nari let me say it to him…

-Before school starts, normal POV—

"If you want to make somebody like you… make the other person look bad!" said Utau. Nari, Utau, Amu, and Yaya were huddled into a group talking about boys.

"Nari-chi, you should try that with Rima!" said Yaya. "I don't think it's such a good idea…" said Amu worried. "Don't worry! I tried it on a boy once, he saw the girl she liked walk straight into a pole and decided she wasn't careful enough." Reassured Utau. "You think this will work?" said Nari. "Yep!" shouted Yaya and Utau in sync. "Oh and Nari-chi, we'll help you!" added Yaya

"Here comes Rima, we'll distract her for awhile. You put spray the slippery liquid okay?" said Utau. The girls nodded and Amu and Utau went up to Rima and talked about Nagi. Meanwhile, Yaya and Nari sprayed some invisible stuff onto the ground and then hid behind some lockers.

"Ok, bye." They heard Utau and Amu say. Rima walked up ahead and when she stepped into the sprayed area, she kind of wobbled a bit and soon started slipping. "What the-" They heard Rima say trying to regain her balance. Then out of now where, a flash of purple zoomed by and held the petite blond up from crashing onto the ground.

Nari sighed. "It's only making things worse!" exclaimed Nari as she looked at Nagi asking Rima if she was okay. "Well, time for part 2! If it doesn't work, try it the other way." Said Yaya. "Exactly, now Nari, go up there and slip so then that Nagihiko guy will catch you!" said Utau clapping her hands together.

The girls gave Nari a push and off she went slipping on the mystery liquid. "Wha-" they heard Nari say before crashing into a few lockers.

"Whoops…" said Utau and Yaya.

-Nari's POV—

Well that went great… I touched my forehead. It wasn't really bleeding, though it still hurt like hell.

I looked over to Nagi, he didn't seem to notice me at all. Instead, he was still with Rima walking away and into the classroom.

This is bad… I started feeling a bit dizzy. It was hard to keep my eyes open. And well… I blacked out.

…..

I woke up, I looked around, everything was still blurry. I saw… purple? Nagi? I opened my eyes a bit more to reveal that it was… Nadeshiko. My hopes dropped a little.

"Hey Nari, feeling better?" said Nade.

"Yea… so I'm in the nurse's office?"

"Yep, it's lunch right now. The nurse said you can leave after you wake up. And she also told you to be more careful…"

-Lunch, Normal POV—

"Ehehe… Sorry about that Nari." Said Utau. "It's okay…" Nari answered while touching the band aid on her head.

"Well, it's time for Plan B!" shouted Yaya with enthusiasm. "Yaya… What if Nari gets hurt again?" asked Amu sipping on her orange juice. "She won't!" said Yaya. Then she explained the plan to the rest of the girls and soon… Rima walked into the cafeteria.

While Amu and Yaya were distracting Nagihiko from seeing Rima, Utau and Nari went up to Rima. Utau was holding a cup of hot water –not enough to burn you, but enough to make you feel the pain-.

"Hey Rima. Nice shirt your wearing tod-WHOOPS!" Utau said while she "accidentally" started pouring the water onto Rima. Like reflexes, Rima knocked the cup away before too much water touched her and instead of pouring water onto Rima, the water poured all over Nari's arm.

"OOOOWWW… UTAU!" screamed Nari. "OMG, Nari, let's put that under cold water, fast." Shouted Utau as she threw the cup onto the ground and ran to the washroom with Nari.

"What happened?" asked Nagi after finally getting to Rima.

"Well, Utau and Nari tried to pour hot water on my arm but I knocked it away and it landed on Nari instead." Explained Rima perfectly seeing through their plan

"Is Nari okay? And… are you sure they tried to and they didn't accidentally do it?" asked Nagi not believing Nari would do such a thing.

"Yep."

"Then I should go check up on Nari!"

"But Nagi, I got a bit of water on my arm too!" Rima said pointing to a small spot on her arm where it started to get red.

"Okay… I'll stay and help you."

"Ok!" Rima said with a sickly sweet smile.

-Normal POV, afterschool—

The girls had one more plan left. And it was to scare Rima out of her wits.

Yaya was holding a voice changing device while Nari and Utau held a microphone each. Amu was on guard to see when Rima was going to come. The hallways were empty by now and their last plan was ready to go.

Amu gave the thumbs up signal after she saw Rima coming. They gave thumbs-up to each other and Utau and Nari turned the mics on.

"That Mashiro girl should be somewhere here." Utau said into the mic. "Her full name was… Mashiro Rima, correct?" said Nari.

"Yep. Boss should be happy with this one. She would be worth a lot too!" said Utau The two did a little evil laugh.

Rima stopped dead in her tracks.

"a-a… k-kidnapper?" Rima whispered to herself. "Now, where is that little thing." Said Nari.

Rima started walking faster in the opposite direction. Looks like she's scared, the girls thought. But then…

"N-nagi! I-I t-think I h-heard a k…k…kidnap..er." said Rima in a shaky voice.

NAGI? The girls all thought.

"Don't worry, I'll be here to protect you" said a voice. Yep, that voice is Nagi's. But why is he here? The girls thought.

"Now where is that kidnapper…" said Nagi

Utau, Yaya, and Amu ran for their lives. If Nagi knew _they _did it, they would be in trouble. But they didn't realize… they left Nari behind.

….moments later…

"Nari! What are you doing here? And with that… voice changing machine?" Nagi said

"Nagi, I just found this here I didn't-" Nari tried to explain

"What do you mean! Rima was terrified to death about this! She thought there was an actual kidnapper here! said Nagi with a loud angry voice.

"So then… That would mean… You were in charge of the hot water spilling! And I bet you knew about the weird slippery liquid on the floor too!" continued Nagi.

"Listen Nagi I-" Nari tried to say.

"I don't want to listen to your excuses! I thought we were best friends, so how could you do this to my girlfriend? She could have slipped, get burned, and… and… anyway… JUST GO AWAY FOR NOW! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!" screamed Nagi.

Nari started to turn on the waterworks in her eyes. She stared at Rima. Rima seemed to smirk and mouth out "He's still mine".

Only seconds later, Nari dropped the microphone and ran away.

* * *

**Me : Was that okay? And sorry for the spelling errors if there were any.**

**Kukai : Yes it was okay.. kinda... now can I go?**

**Me : * stuffs donuts into his mouth* No.**

**Kukai : Mm... this donuts are good too. Can I have some water?**

**Me : Sure... open your mouth wide.**

**Kukai : *opens mouth***

**Me : *pours a glass of water down his throat***

**Kukai : Thank- *choke* choke***

**Daichi : Kukai! Are you okay?**

**Kukai : What *choke * do you *choke choke* think?**

**Daichi : I think you're alright...**

**Me : Review and tell me what to improve on!**


End file.
